America vs England
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: Contains fem!America. There is no relationship between America and England beside ruling country and colony. America is still under England's control, America is rebelling and England keeps punishing her.  not like that you sickos  Human names used. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**America vs England**

**Hello! Okay, in this story there is Fem!America and England. THEY DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT. Ok? So just get that out of your heads**

**Well, I can't really classify what this is exactly; America is still living with England so America isn't a nation yet. They use their human names (America: Emily, England: Arthur) but are still countries, just no one knows.**

**England is called Arthur and Iggy, I don't know which one is right so for this fic his name is Arthur so deal with. ^^**

**Oh, and by the way, this is like 100% historically inaccurate so don't kill me because I know it is off and this is just used as comedy, well at least I hope this is funny to you.**

**I am really sorry if anyone seems OOC in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. I only own Billy. (You don't know him yet.)**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, had just won the rights to the New World. The small country slept soundlessly in his arms. He looked down at Emily F. Kirkland, also known as America: the New World, he would teach her everything she would need to know. He realized his responsibility was a big one and he began to mentally prepare himself for the challenge that he would face; but no amount of preparing could prepare him for what was going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>(Emily's physical age: 16)<p>

Emily sat on the stiff green chair and stared at the cover of the book that Arthur told her to read. She found the book boring and utterly useless to her. She tossed the book across the room and stood up. She tucked a blonde hair, which fell out of her messy bun, back behind her ear and straightened her long sleeved, light blue dress with a red sash around her waist.

She stretched a little and then plopped down on the floor. It was not lady like and if Arthur saw this he would have a cow.

Emily sat there and stared at the clock, it was five minutes past twelve and lunch wasn't at least for another hour. She sighed and laid on the floor. She was about to close her eyes and take a nap right there despite how improper it was, but she didn't care, but something caught her eye.

Underneath that stiff green chair she saw a red object. She reached out, grabbing the object and examining it. It was rubbery and was shaped like an eggshell broke in half. On one side it had a flat yellow disk and on the other side it was like a knob. She bent it back and dropped it on the ground. It hit the shiny hard wood floor with a pop and bounced back up in the air. She caught it in her hand and smiled at her discovery. She then got an idea; a way to annoy Arthur.

Emily quietly walked up the creaky stairs. She made her way down the hall and stopped in front of Arthur's room. Slowly she opened the door and quietly creeped in.

Arthur was asleep taking a mid-afternoon nap. He slept soundlessly under his thick covers. Emily moved the covers slightly enough to reveal his hand. Waiting to see if he was awoken by this, she held her breath and took a step back. Since he wasn't disturbed she grabbed his hand and turned it over, with his palm up, and laid it flat. He still wasn't awoken. She sighed in relief and she bent back the toy and dropped it in Arthur's hand.*

"AHGH!" Arthur screamed and fell out of bed. "Emily!" he yelled as she ran out of the room. Arthur chased her down the hall and she ran into her room and locked the door. Arthur could hear her loud, obnoxious, and completely unladylike laughter despite his violent banging on her door. He finally gave up and went back to his room to finish his nap, he would deal with her later.

Emily stopped laughing and the found herself bored again. She sighed. There was a light thunk on her window. She went to the window and pulled back the curtains. There was a group of six guys waving up to her.

"Hey Emily," one boy named Billy called, "do you wanna play baseball with us?"

Emily's face brightened for finding a cure for her boredom.

"Yes! I will be right down!" Emily ran to her door but stopped with her hand on the door knob. 'Arthur is still mad at me, and if he catches me going to play baseball he will probably keep me from going since it is _unladylike_,' Emily thought to herself. She turned around and went to her window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Billy called as Emily began to climb out of her second floor bedroom window and down the vine covered wall. When she was a few inches from the ground she jumped down and landed with a light thud.

"You're crazy," Billy said as Emily walked over to the group.

"Yeah, what about it? It's not like you can play baseball with an even number of people, who would be the referee," she said almost threatening them to say something back. "So are we going to play ball or not?"

"Whatever," Billy said and the walked to an empty dirt covered field and began to play.

* * *

><p>Arthur was awoken again by his alarm going off informing him it was time for lunch. He groggily got up and went and knocked on Emily's door.<p>

"Emily, it is time for lunch," he said but there was no reply. He thought nothing of it and went to the kitchen and prepared lunch.

Arthur sat down at the table once he finished and waited on Emily. She still had not shown up. This was an event that has not happened before unless she was sick, she was **always** on time for lunch and **always** ate like a pig. "She probably fell asleep," he said coming to a conclusion.

He got up and went to a cabinet where he kept a key that can unlock all of the doors in the house. He went to Emily's room and unlocked the door.

Emily was not in her room. Arthur was about to turn around and go check the rest of the house, but he noticed Emily's window was open. He went to window, leaned over the edge, and looked down.

"Where in the world could she have gone?" he asked himself. Then his question was answered when he heard shouting coming from the near by dirt field.

He went out of Emily's room and stormed downstairs and out the door. Arthur swiftly walked to the empty dirt field where, sure enough, Emily and six other boys were playing baseball.

It was Emily's turn to hit. First base and second base already had two of her team members on them.

"Don't think I am going easy on you just 'cause you're a girl," one boy said as he was standing on the makeshift pitcher's mound.

"Don't even think about holding back," she said preparing to swing. Arthur thought the ball seemed very fast to him, but she did hit it. She hit the baseball so hard one of the other team's members had to run after it once it flew over his heads. The boy on second base ran to third and then home as the boy who went after the ball got to it. The person on first base had made it to third as person who had the ball threw it to second just as Emily passed second and made her way to third. The boy on third got to home plate as Emily passed third and made her way to home plate. The ball was passed to the pitcher. She had just passed him once he got the ball and he began to run after her. Just as they were nearing home base, he was about to tag her with the ball Emily dove down and slide head first and reached home base. Due to her sudden sliding the boy that was chasing her ended up falling over. It seem time froze as this happened.

"Safe," the boy called that was being the referee.

"Yeah! We won! WOOO!" Emily yelled jumping up and hugging the other two team members. "Ha! In your face Billy!" she yelled as the boy on the ground got up.

"Emily!" Arthur said sternly about twenty feet away.

"Busted," Billy mumbled.

"Come here now," Arthur said still stern. Emily slowly walked towards Arthur with sadness. He grabbed her wrist and drags her back to the house. When they got to the house and shut the front door, he turned towards her and slapped her across the face and began to yell at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur yelled at her. "Do you know how improper that was for a lady? One played baseball, which is strictly a **BOYS** sport; no, **ALL** sports are **BOYS **sports. Two, you climbed threw your window and down the wall! And your dress! It is completely ruined!" Emily looked down and her dress; the front and bottom where the hem is was covered in dirt and ripped in multiple places. "You could've gotten hurt, or worse someone could have seen you! Our family name would be tarnished! We would be the laughing stock of the whole town!" Arthur sighed finishing his yelling and then took up a softer but still harsh tone of voice, "As your punishment you are to practice your piano for two hours straight without slouching, read the whole book you threw across the room, and write a well written five page summary about it with correct grammar and everything, and if this is not done by the time I get up in the morning you will be punished further." Arthur began to walked away but turned around to add one more thing, "you are also not aloud to eat until this is finished. If you try or even think about stealing food your punishment will be doubled." Arthur walked to the table in the other room and began his now cold meal.

Emily walked over to the piano and sat down holding her cheek that was now stinging.

"I don't hear you practicing," Arthur called from the table. She began practicing. She sat with perfect posture and after ten minutes her back began to hurt.

The clock finally said 4:37; signaling that she was allowed to stop. Immediately she slouched letting her back relax. She quietly got up and grabbed the book from the floor. The book was at least an inch and a half thick; it would take her forever to read it. She began to walk to her room, but was stopped by Arthur.

"Stay in here," he said sitting on the couch not stopping his needle work as he spoke. Not wanting to speak to him or look at him she picked up the uncomfortable green chair and turned it to face the wall and sat down and began reading.

She hard read so long it was now dinner time. Arthur stopped his needle work to go fix his dinner. It smelled so good, despite that fact it would probably taste like something a cat had regurgitated, but Emily was really, REALLY hungry and her stomach growled loudly in agreement.

Arthur finished dinner and came back to resume his needle work.

"Well, I am gong to bed now," Arthur said a few hours later while standing up. "There is a world meeting tomorrow and I want to look my best as I always do. Good night," he said as he walked upstairs.

"Damn him," Emily mumbled as soon as he was out of hearing range.

Several hours passed and she finally finished her book. She looked at the large clock; it was twelve A.M. she signed and paused for a moment waiting for the wave of hunger pains to pass.

When the pain passed she went to go get some paper and begin her report. She sat at the dark wooden desk and worked for hours.

At three A.M. she was finally finished. She sighed and stretched. She made her way directly to the kitchen.

After cleaning out 3/4th of the refrigerator she went upstairs to change out of her dirty dress. As she was dressing she came up with a plan: a way to get back at Arthur. This plan is perfect, it will embarrass him in front of all of the countries and Francis would never let him live it down.

She finished dressing and quietly creeped to the bathroom she opened the medicine cabinet and got out Arthur's razor, she also got a cloth from under the sink and wet it. She quietly walked to his room avoiding most of the creaky spots in the floor.

Emily mad sure there was no lights on that would wake Arthur up and she slowly opened his door. She walked over to his bed and knelt down beside it. It sure was a good thing Arthur was a heavy sleeper.

She took the wet cloth and rubbed it over his eyebrows and in two swift movements, she shaved his eyebrows off. She smirked at her work while whipping a few stray hairs off his forehead. She stood back up and turned his alarms clock off and left.

* * *

><p>Arthur groggily opened his eyes.<p>

"Oh, I must have woken up before my alarm," he said to himself. He rolled over and looked at the clock; it was thirty minutes after the time hew was supposed to wake up.

Arthur threw off his covers and ran to his closet getting his outfit he picked out for today and began getting dressed not bothering with a shower. Once he was fully clothed he ran downstairs and out the door. He never once looked at a mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. I am also very sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling errors.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**America vs England**

**Ch2  
><strong>

**Thank you for everyone who read this. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please remember to review, please.**

**I realized after I posted I forgot to put what * meant. Well, it means DO NO TRY THIS AT HOME! Oh, my goodness, it hurts like heck! Please save yourself from a world of pain and DO NOT TRY THIS! If you do not heed my warning, I will not take responsibility for giving you the idea.**

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Hetalia **

* * *

><p>Arthur finally got to the conference building. 'Thank God the meeting is in Britain this time,' he thought to himself and he opened the doors to the conference room.<p>

"Oh look, Arthur finally decided to show up," Francis said as Arthur took his seat.

"Shut up Frog," Arthur said with a sneer. "My alarm clock stopped working," Arthur said as an excuse. Arthur waited for the meeting to continue but then he notice everyone was staring at him. "What are you all looking at?" Arthur asked somewhat annoyed.

"I have seen many bad fashions from your country, but nothing like this," Francis said trying to suppress his laughter.

"What are you talking about, git?" Arthur said wonder what was wrong with his attire.

"Here mi amigo, maybe you would like to see a mirror," Antonio said holding a mirror up so Arthur could see his face or more like see where his eyebrows used to be.

"WHAT THE- BLOODY HELL?"

* * *

><p>Emily woke up and looked at her clock. It was ten. She got up and walked to the kitchen. After she ate breakfast she began to think, 'Arthur will be really mad when he gets back. I know, I can make his favorite stew for when he gets home, and maybe he won't be son mad,' she went upstairs and got dress, her dress was light pink with frills around the bottom and a poof on the shoulders, got some money, and went to town to buy the ingredients needed for the stew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Emily!" Arthur yelled slamming the door shut.<p>

"Yes?" she asked wetly from the kitchen. It was now three o'clock and she had just finished putting the stew in a bowl.

Arthur marched into the kitchen; about to blow his top.

"Emily I-" he began sternly but was cut off by Emily holding a bowl of stew out to him "What's this?" he asked pointed at the stew.

"I made you stew," she said with a sweet smile. "I didn't poison it or anything," she said when she noticed his skeptical expression. Arthur took the stew and went to the table while Emily got him a spoon. Hesitantly he took the first bite.

"Wow Emily, this is good, almost as good as when I make it," Arthur said taking bite after bite.

"I'm glad you like it," she said smiling. Then Arthur put his spoon down becoming rather serious.

"Emily, I was to harsh on you yesterday, I am sorry." He said staring at the bowl of unfinished stew.

'Yes! My plan worked!' Emily shouted in her head.

"Thank you for the stew," Arthur said getting up from the table and beginning to walk upstairs to see if he could do anything about his missing eyebrows. "By the way," he said pausing at the bottom of the stairs. "You have to clean the whole house as punishment for shaving off my eyebrows. Same rules apply as yesterday except today you can eat. Oh, and don't go in my room," he said smiling as walked upstairs. He smirked as he walked down the upstairs hallway hearing the sound of breaking glass probably thrown in his general direction.

* * *

><p>Emily began her cleaning by picking up the shattered glass. She decided she would clean the rooms upstairs (which were her room, Arthur's room, a bathroom, a study, and an abandoned library) and then go down stairs (which was a kitchen, family room, a dinning room, and a wash room).<p>

Emily went to the closet were the cleaning supplies was kept. She got what she needed and made her way upstairs. She decided to start in the library because it was probably the room that needed the most work. The door creaked as she opened it. The walls were a light grey-blue. There was a dark blue couch and chair, and the floor, coffee table, and bookcases that lined the walls were all the same dark brown color. The book cases were filled with a book on every subject imaginable. On the back wall there were giant green curtains with golden ropes to tie them back. She went over and tied them back to revile a large window that looked into the back yard.

She began cleaning. She dusted, swept, and polished the floors in all of the upstairs rooms and before she knew it, it was time for dinner.

"Emily!" Arthur called from downstairs. She got up and went downstairs to see Arthur sitting at the table with a plate in front of him and a plate at her spot. The plate had on it spinach and liver, Emily's least favorite meal. "Aren't you happy I let you eat?" he smiled sweetly, "aren't I so kind?"

'That sneaky bastard!' Emily screamed inside her mind and she took her place at the table, cringing at the awful smell it generated.

"Well, let's eat," Arthur said happily while Emily had a staring contest with her food.

"What are you not going to eat?" Arthur asked.

"It's gross," Emily muttered.

"Well then, you eat it or starve," he said becoming very serious.

"Fine then," Emily said getting up and slamming her chair into the table and went back upstairs to lug the cleaning supplies downstairs.

* * *

><p>The hours past and Arthur went to bed hours before she was done cleaning. When she was finished cleaning she sat down in a chair and planed her revenge on how to get back at him. An idea then came to her. She gathered her supplies and made her way to Arthur's room.<p>

* * *

><p>'Thank goodness Arthur was a heavy sleeper,' she thought as she opened the door. She walked to his bed and set down her supplies. She grabbed the jar of honey and poured it on his arms, hands and his feet that were sticking out of the blanket. She stepped back and knelt down and put molasses on the nice, clean, polished hard wood floor by his bed so when he got out of bed he would step in it. Avoiding the molasses she tied strings around the room. Carefully she hung a blanket filling with feathers over his head and set it up to were he moves his hand to turn off his alarm the feathers fall on him. She quietly hung a bucket filled with tea above the door and rigged it to when he opened the door the bucket tips and the tea falls on his head. America had a bucket of mud she had prepared while she prepared her supplies and walked over to Arthur's closet. She opened the door with caution and put mud all over his clothes and in his shoes. Taking the piece of chewed gum out of her mouth she tip-toed over to the door knob and stretched it to wrap around the knob. With out touching the gum and tipping over the tea she left the room.<p>

But she was not finished yet. She made her way to the bathroom were she got Arthur's shampoo and dumped half of it down the drain. She added purple hair dye to it. She shook it up and put it back in the shower. She smirked and inwardly laughed as she went to her room to sleep.

XXXXXX

Emily woke up to a lot of screaming and yelling coming from Arthur's room. She giggled as she leaned her ear against the wall to listen. She heard his door open and then the splash. She had to refrain herself from busting out and laughing.

"EMILY!" Arthur yelled as he threw open her door.

"EEEP!" she screamed and grabbed the covers around her chest are. It was not like he was a pervert or anything but not wearing a bra around him was REALLY awkward. Even though the sight of him, sticky, feather covered, and wet, was really funny, Emily put on her best poker face. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't "yes?" me," he said doing his best imitation of her voice when he said yes. "I know you did this! Don't you try to deny it either!" Arthur yelled and then sighed. "Once I get out of the shower I will give you your punishment."

* * *

><p>Emily heard the water being turned off and waited to hear his reaction to his lovely knew hair color.<p>

"AAAAHHHHHGGG! BLOODY HELL?" Arthur yelled and throwing open the door and running down the stairs to were Emily sat in the dinning room, dressed only in a towel. Emily slightly blushed when she saw her brother was only in a towel. "What the hell did you do to my hair?" he screamed face turning run from either anger or how awkward it was to be in only a towel in front of his little sister, probably both.

"I didn't do anything, it was your shampoo," Emily said sweetly staring at his bright purple hair.

"Who put the hair dye in my shampoo?" Arthur said sweetly back.

"Me!" Emily chirped happily. "I personally think it's a good color for you," she smiled.

Arthur grunted in anger and went upstairs to put some clothes on just to find they were all dirty. "Arrgh!" Emily heard as she heard the closet door being slammed. Arthur found a pair of pants and a white shirt in a drawer and went back downstairs to punish Emily.

"I can't believe you did this! This is worse than shaving my eyebrows off! What drove you to do this?" Arthur yelled. He sighed knowing this was just going in one of Emily's ears and immediately out the other, so he decided to skip to the punishment. "As punishment, you must be my indentured servant for two weeks."

"What? That's not fair!" Emily yelled standing up.

"Yes, it is very much fair. Now you can start by going a buying me some blonde hair dye. Next you clean up my room and my clothes."

* * *

><p>A week had past and she was about fed up with Arthur's every command. 'Go get this, go do that, massage my feet, do my needle work.' It was one thing after another!<p>

"Bring me some more tea," Arthur commanded sitting at the dining room table as Emily was cooking lunch. Emily walked over to Arthur's place at the table. She refilled his cup and he took a sip. "God, remind me to teach you how to make tea. This crap is so watered down it hurts do drink it." Emily could take the constant commands but one thing she couldn't take was insults about her cooking ESPECIALY how she made tea.

"Fine," Emily said fuming, "then you can have it this way!" She took the lid off the tea pot and dumped the hot tea in Arthur's lap and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CUT!<strong>

**Again I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. Please wait patiently for the next chapter. Oh, and if you want me to update faster you could review. *hint hint***

**Till next time farewell! **


	3. Chapter 3

**America vs England**

**I hope everyone is getting into the holiday spirit and enjoying the festive times. :D Please remember to review. I want all of your feedback! I don't care if you sign in or not! Just tell me what you think! PLEASE! And yes, none of this is historically correct.**

**(I own no one except Billy and Mrs. Davis (you don't know her yet))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all of the characters belong to their rightful owners**

**Chapter 3 (We are nearing the end)**

It had been weeks since Emily snapped and they were both still mad at each other. Emily avoided him by not staying in the house or speaking to him when in the same room. If she had to speak to him it was one word answers.

One day Arthur knocked on her door, he was holding a bag in his other hand. With out Emily answering he opened the door.

"You know it's not polite to open a person's door without them allowing you to come in," Emily said turning around on her chair to face him. Arthur sighed.

"I have thought about this long and hard and I have finally come to a conclusion," he said ignoring her comment.

"Ooo, Arthur has a brain," Emily said sarcastically, turning away from him again.

"I am sick and tired of you being a tomboy. It is indecent, improper, and plus it just gives people reasons to spread rumors about our family. I represent all of England and can not have my name being carried around by bad rumors," he said dumping the contents of the bag out on her bed. "So I have decided from now on, you will be a proper lady. You will look and act the part." Emily got up and stared at the items laid on the bed. There was a pretty pastel green dress with white lace trim, a green bow that matched, hair curlers, makeup, and last but not least a corset.

"I am not wearing that!" Emily stated referring to the corset.

"Yes, you will," Arthur said, "and if you don't you will be punished again." He walked out of the room. Emily sighed, she hated it when he tried to be like a father figure, he's just her stupid, non-related, brother.

Emily picked up the corset, looked at it, and put it back down.

"I don't even know how to put it on," Emily said. "Stupid Arthur," she said walking out of her room and down the stairs.

"I don't know how to put it on," Emily said hoping he would just give up on the idea.

"I know, I had that in my plans from the beginning," Arthur said smugly, "I called Mrs. Davis to come and teach you how to put it on."

"No, you jerk," Emily mumbled, "why did you have to call Mrs. Davis?" Emily groaned in frustration.

"And what is wrong with Mrs. Davis?" Arthur asked.

"She is Billy's mom!" Emily shouted. "Do you know how weird it is for your best friend's mom to help you learn how to put on a corset? Plus she will probably go home and tell him that she had to help me to put on a corset and he will make fun of me!"

"And why would he make fun of a proper young lady?" Arthur asked but before Emily could answer, the door bell rang.

Emily ran upstairs as Arthur answered the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis," Arthur greeted letting her come inside. "Emily is upstairs in her room sulking, she is against the idea of having to wear a corset." Arthur said and led Mrs. Davis to Emily's room.

Mrs. Davis knocked on the door as Arthur went back downstairs. Emily opened her door and let Mrs. Davis come in.

"Do I have to?" Emily asked still pouting.

"You have to do what your brother says," Mrs. Davis said smiling sweetly.

Mrs. Davis helped her put on the corset and the dress. She also taught Emily how to curl her hair with the curlers and how to apply makeup.

"Mrs. Davis," Emily asked as Mrs. Davis put Emily's hair in a half up half down style and tied it back with the ribbon.

"Hm?"

"Do you promise not to tell Billy about this," Emily asked. "I don't want him to make fun of me."

"I promise," she said.

Mrs. Davis finished and walked downstairs.

"Arthur, I am finished with her," Mrs. Davis said.

"Oh, good. I am sorry if she gave you any trouble," Arthur said going to show Mrs. Davis out.

"She gave me no trouble at all, she was a perfect angel," Mrs. Davis said and walked out the door and stood on the porch.

"Only if she could be like that all the time," Arthur laughed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she said leaving and Arthur shut the door. He went and stood by the bottom of the stairs and called for Emily.

"Emily, come down here now," Arthur ordered.

"I'm coming!" Emily yelled as she slammed her door. She paused at the top of the stairs and then came down them.

"Well, isn't that an improvement," Arthur said when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever," Emily said not liking how she looked.

"We need to go to the market," Arthur said, "I need some things for dinner and you're going to come with me."

"But, I don't want to, people will see me," Emily said pouting.

"That's the point, now come on," Arthur said.

The walked to the market and everyone seemed to stare at Emily.

"Now stay right here and I will be back in about ten minutes," Arthur said and walked off.

"Hey there's Emily," one of the younger boys said standing across the street in a group with the other boys. Emily was just far enough away to not hear them and she was facing the other direction.

"Why does she look so girly?" another boy asked.

"Shh, don't let her hear you," Billy said.

"And do you know why she looks like that?" a different boy asked him.

"Yes I do," Billy said.

"How is that?" another boy asked.

"Because her brother called my mother," Billy said. "Do you know what he wanted?"

"What?" the other boys asked in unison.

"He wanted my mom to go over there and teach her how do all these things like how to put on makeup," he paused while the boys made a face of disgust, "and how to curl her hair and," the boys changed facial expressions to a different face of disgust.

"What else," a boy asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Billy asked.

"Yes!" they all said anxiously.

"And she had to teach her how to put on a corset!"

"Gah!" the all said in unison, "it's so girly!"

"Hey, lets go aggravate her," Billy said and began walking closer towards Emily and the rest of the group of boys followed. "You guys stay here," Billy said as he crossed the street.

"Why, hello there," Billy said to Emily. Emily knew who it was before she turned to face him and when she did turn around she just ignored him and turned back the other way. "What? Your to pretty to talk to me now?" Billy said trying to make her mad.

"Why don't you just shut up and go away?" Emily said still not facing him.

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" Billy said still teasing her. He turned around to see the group of boys watching the scene snickering.

"I told you leave me alone," Emily said still not facing him.

"Oh well, sees like there is no getting through to you, of coarse a pampered princess as yourself doesn't need to be seen around a person like me. I also know something else your so bad of a girl that you need my mom's help to teach you how to put on make up, how to curl your hair and to put on makeup, she even had to teach you how to put on a corset." Billy turned to walk away as he said the last comment. Before anyone knew what was happening Emily had Billy pined down on the ground beating him.

The rest of the group of boys raced over to see the fight. The two were rolling around in the dirt. Billy was trying to get her off of him without hurting her while Emily kept trying to hit him even though Billy was holding her arms back.

"Get her off," Billy said to the boys just standing their watching the scene before them.

The next oldest that was a year younger than Billy grabbed Emily by her waist and pulled her off of him. Emily was fighting to get out of the boy's hold so she could get back to Billy and finish beating him.

"EMILY!" Arthur yelled and the boy holding Emily dropped her and she fell on the ground. Arthur made his way through group of raggedy boys and pulled Emily up by her arm and dragged her home.

"I think you went a bit too far," the boy who had grabbed Emily whispered to Billy as he helped him get up.

"Really?" Billy asked sarcastically as they watched Emily being dragged off.

When Arthur and Emily got to the house Arthur slammed the front door as they walked inside.

"Arthur, I can explain," Emily said but was cut off by Arthur.

"How many times are you going to mess up before you can get it right?"

"But I-"

"Don't say a word, just go up to your room and stay there till morning," Arthur said sternly.

"But-" Emily tried talking again.

"NOW!" Arthur yelled cutting her off.

Tears welled up in Emily's eyes as she ran upstairs and into her room locking the door and she slammed it shut. She leaped to her bed and cried her eyes out.

* * *

><p>It was about ten at night before she even felt like moving off her bed. She was about to take off her dress when she heard a tap on the window. she jump about two feet in the air it had scared her so badly.<p>

She went over to her window and lifted it up. Billy climbed on to the window seal and sat there.

"What are you doing here?" Emily hissed surprised that he was at her window.

"I came to say sorry," Billy said whispering.

"At ten o'clock at night, at my bedroom window that is on the second floor?" Emily asked.

"Yup," Billy said with a smile. "I am sorry about saying that stuff to you. I guess it just looked so different not that it looked bad or anything…." Billy trailed off.

"Um," Emily said not knowing what to say. "I am sorry about your lip and eye," she said with a sheepish smile. As a result of the scuffle Billy had gotten a busted lip and a black eye.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Billy said. "Well I've got to go before my mom realizes I snuck out again," Billy said getting off the window seal and climbing back on the vines on the wall. "By the way," Billy said before began to climb down, "I thought you looked pretty all dolled up and what not." Billy climbed down after her said that and ran off back towards his home. Emily slightly blushed as she shut her window and got in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go ch3. Sorry it is so short and sorry it took me so long to write it. Please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**America vs England**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry I have had a lack of motivation…. Yeah…. Hehehehe ^^'**

* * *

><p>"I need you to go to the market and get these things," Arthur said handing Emily a small list.<p>

"Okay," Emily said still sort of mad at him from the events that had happened in the last few weeks. Arthur gave Emily money and she went to the door. She opened the door and noticed Francis walking up the walkway to their door.

"Ah!" Francis said noticing Emily as she shut the door behind her. "Hello Emily!" he said quickening his pace. Emily tried to dodge Francis as he opened his arms to hug her, but she failed. "You have grown so big! You are such a beautiful country!" Francis said as Emily struggled to escape his grasp.

"Shh! No one is supposed to know I'm a country!" Emily hissed. "Go bother Arthur or something." Emily finally got away from him and quickly walked to the market.

Francis shrugged and invited himself into the house.

"What are **you** doing here, frog?" Arthur said seeing the Frenchman.

"I came to bother you and see Emily, of course!" Francis replied nonchalantly.

"Well she went to the market," Arthur said.

"I know, I 'greeted' her on the way out," Francis said smiling.

"She sure has been causing a lot of trouble lately," Arthur said sighing.

"Maybe she is just growing up," Francis said. "You have led her every step of her life and controlled everything she has down, maybe it's time you let her be America, by herself."

"You stupid frog, what do you know?" England said, "She is just a colony, there is no way she could handle herself as a country. She can't do that."

"Is it that she can't do it, or is it you don't want to give her up?" Francis asked. "You better figure it out soon, or there will be trouble," Francis said. Arthur didn't say anything back. "Oh, look at the time," Francis said looking at the clock, "I am late for my manicure, au revior Brit idiot*" Francis left and Arthur just stood there thinking.

* * *

><p>Emily finished her shopping and headed back home. She decided to take the longest route possible back way; in alleys and such. She was about 14th of the way home when a puppy quickly ran past her.

"What the?" Emily thought to herself. Soon after a group of three guys, about two years older than her or so, ran past her chasing the puppy. Emily tried to get out of the way but couldn't move fast enough.

"Get out of the way, stupid girl," one of the guys said and pushed her out of the way. Emily's back hit the brick wall and she fell to the ground. Her back was sore and she became furious. She quickly walked over to where they were so she could give them a piece of her mind; with her fists. She paused when she saw what they were doing. They were kicking the small puppy that ran by her earlier. This infuriated her even more.

"Hey!" she yelled getting their attention.

"What do you want?" one of them spat.

"What gives you the right to hurt that puppy?" Emily demanded.

"It stole meat from my father's shop," another one said.

"What, you want money for it?" Emily asked. "Then here," Emily threw a fist full of change at the one that seemed to be in charge's face.

"Stupid girl," he said and back handed Emily. Emily was thrown against the brick wall again due to the force of impact. There was probably going to be a bruised there later. She stood back up and stormed towards them.

"Hey! Don't you know that you're not supposed to hit a girl?" Emily asked.

"Well maybe you should act like one first," one said. One of them pushed her again and this time she fell on a broken bottle. Blood immediately seeped out of the gash, staining her dress sleeve.

She got up feeling the instant pain in her upper right arm. She put her hand on it and then pulled it away. Looking at her hand she saw the red liquid. She noticed that the guys went back to kicking the small helpless puppy. Emily dove grabbing the puppy and protected it. As she landed she landed on another broken bottle that cut her left side. She also hit her head hardly against the ground. Her body felt numb-ish, but she felt pain. They she blacked out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she woke up. The puppy had stayed with her. Emily slowly opened her eyes. The puppy yipped as Emily sat up. Her head pounded on one side.<p>

"Aww, well hey there," Emily said picking up the puppy. "You're so nice, you stayed with me." The puppy yipped in response. Her arm and side had stopped bleeding but her dress was probably ruined by the blood stains. Emily got up kind of swaying from dizziness. She picked up the puppy and the things Arthur wanted from the market. She looked at the sky; the sun had begun to set. How long had she been out? She walked home; making sure no one saw her like this.

"I'm back," Emily said walking through the back door.

"What took you so long?" Arthur said coming into the kitchen where the back door was. "Emily, what happened to you? And what is that?" he asked pointing to the puppy.

"Um, well, this puppy was in trouble so I protected it," Emily said. "Don't worry I went the back way so no one saw me."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Arthur shouted. He grabbed the puppy out of Emily's hands and threw it outside.

"Hey!" Emily said trying to grab the puppy back but Arthur slammed the door before she could get it or before the puppy could get back inside.

"Go to your room and change, I will be up there soon with a first aid kit," Emily did what he said.

He went up there twenty minutes later carrying the first aid kit. He treated the cut on her arm and told her to take care of the one of cut on her side.

He went to bed a while after. He has had too much of a hectic day. When Emily was sure Arthur was asleep she snuck out of her room and downstairs. She went to the back door and opened it. The puppy was still sitting there she bent down and the puppy jumped into her arms.

"You are just so cute," Emily said and cuddled the puppy. She put the puppy on her bed and gestured for it to be quiet. She grabbed her supplies that she had been gathering and crept into Arthurs 'room.

She took the permanent marker and drew a swirly mustache on his face. She took a few small bows and tied them in his hair. Lastly, she put peritoneum jelly on the door knob so he would have a tough time getting out of his room.

Emily went back to her room and cuddled with her knew friend and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to get up. My computer was being derpy so I had to rewrite it like three times. Also sorry it is so short.<strong>

***au revoir Brit idiot = goodbye silly Brit**


	5. Chapter 5

**America vs England**

**Chapter 5**

**The last chapter has finally arrived. By the way I am just going to remind you peoples (which is a real word according to my history book) that this really doesn't have a time period and it just kind of spewed from my mind so please keep that in mind. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia! I also do not own Ireland; this version belongs to a very good friend of mine: .35 (I hope I spelled that right) go read her stories they're good**

**I tried to do an Irish accent for Ireland but it completely failed so just use your imagination and let her have one.**

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned as his alarm clock annoyingly informed him it was time to get up. He got up and stretched after turning the alarm clock off. He ran a hand threw his hair but pause when his fingers brushed something that felt like fabric. He pulled it out of his hair and held it in his palm it was a bow, like ones little girls around the age of two would wear. He felt around the rest of his hair finding three other bows.<p>

"Emily," he grumbled tossing the bows on the dresser. He sighed as he walked to the door and gripped the handle. He quickly pulled his hand away. "Gross!" he said as he tried to find something to wipe the goopy stuff off of his hand with. He settled on an old, dirty, shirt and wiped off his hand and the door knob.

Once the door was goop free he opened the door and marched to Emily's room and threw the door open. "Emily-" Arthur cut his sentence short realizing she wasn't there. Arthur quickly went down stairs and found Emily in the kitchen.

"Hello," Emily said in a sing-song voice. It took all of her will power not to laugh at the mustache that was drawn on his face. 'He must have not noticed yet. I personally think my artwork is quite nice,' she thought to herself. Arthur saw movement around Emily's feet and directed his attention there.

"Why is that filthy still here? And why is it still inside my house?" Arthur demanded.

"He's not filthy," Emily said picking up the puppy. "And like your one to talk, you look like you just survived in the wilderness for three months, just minus the dirt." Arthur turned to go back upstairs forgetting is original reason for coming down in the first place. "Oh, Arthur, make sure you wash your face." Arthur went upstairs confused by her statement, until he went into the bathroom and say his new mustache.

"AHHHHHHHHHGH!" he screamed and Emily snickered. The doorbell rang and Emily went to answer it

"Hello?" she asked opening the door. There stood a short, red-headed woman who wore a simple green dress and black shoes. "Oh, Ireland," Emily said letting Ireland in.

"Hello, Emily," Ireland smiled, "it's been a while."

"Emily, who was at the door?" Arthur called from upstairs.

"It's Ireland," Emily called back.

"Yeah it's me and you better listen to me this time! So get your ass down here now!"

"He's kind of busy right now," Emily said shutting the front door.

"Then I'll wait," Ireland said and plopped herself down in a chair crossing her legs and arms.

"Why do you fight with Arthur so much?" Emily asked.

"Because, I want my independence," Ireland replied.

"Independence?"

"You now, where I can control my own country with my people without him," I jabbed a thumb in Arthur's general direction.

"That sound nice," Emily said.

"You could get it, too," Ireland said. "So what is Arthur doing that is taking so long for him to drag his ass down here?"

"Oh, he is washing his face."

"His face? Does it normally take this long?"

"Well, last night I drew a mustache on his face with a marker, so he is trying to get it off," Emily said and Ireland burst out laughing.

"Nice one."

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Emily asked coming inot the sitting room. It has been a few hours since Ireland had left.<p>

"Are you done with the dishes?" Arthur asked and she shook her head yes. Washing the dishes was punishment for her pranks. "Okay, what is it?" he asked setting aside his needle work.

"Um, would it ever be possible that I could get my independence?" Emily asked.

"Why would you ask something like that? Do you not like being under my rule?" Arthur asked as Emily frowned.

"I think I could control my people and country by myself."

"One, they're not your people, they're my people just living in America, and two, no you could not," Arthur said bluntly. "If you cannot even handle yourself, what makes you think you could handle a country?"

"How do you know I can't handle a country?"

"The right way to say it is cannot," Arthur corrected, "and I just know you cannot; besides you are my colony so there is nothing to worry about." Arthur smiled and Emily frowned.

"What if I don't want to be your colony?" Emily yelled.

"Emily," Arthur sighed. "I am not discussing this."

Emily stormed upstairs slamming her door as she went inside her room. Arthur stared at the puppy that tried to climb the stairs but kept falling. Emily came out of her room again, picked up the puppy and went back to her room and slammed her door again. Arthur sighed and went back to his needle work.

* * *

><p><strong>(About a week later)<strong>

Arthur woke up and for once he actually checked to make sure nothing was altered in his room. Surprisingly nothing was out of place so he got up and went to check on Emily. He looked inside her open door just to see the puppy sleeping soundly on Emily's bed. He went downstairs, 'maybe she is in the kitchen,' he thought. Emily was not in the kitchen so Arthur checked every room in the house and there was no sign of her. He was about to panic but he saw a note on the table. It read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_ I have go to town. Do not look for me. I won't be home till later. Do not worry. I will be home around 5:30-ish…..maybe._

_ Love,_

_ Emily_

Arthur sighed and debated whether he should go and look for her or not. He decided against it and was going to try to trust her, but he had a sinking feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur," Emily said coming through the front door. "I'm back."<p>

"Where in the world have you been?" Arthur asked. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Do you know what time it is?" Emily can into the kitchen. Arthur's back was turned to her. "It is 6:15, you said in your note you said you would be back at 5:30."

"No I didn't, I said 'ish', 5:30-ish."

"Emily you know good and well that it is did not, not didn't," Arthur said.

"You speak your way, I'll speak mine," Emily back sassed.

"Ish does not excuse the fact that you have been gone all day and-" Arthur stopped his sentence short when he turned around and saw Emily. Her hair hung down stopping between her shoulders and chin instead of it being long and back in its usual bun. She was dressed in a white dress shirt and brown trousers. "Your…hair," Arthur said finally speaking again. "Your clothes! Why are you dressed like a man?"

"Those dresses were way to hot and stuffy, this is much more comfortable," Emily said. "And that long hair was too much of a hassle. I like this much better."

"Why the sudden change?" Arthur asked.

"'Cause I felt like it. I'm tired of doing everything you tell me to do, so I decide to do thing I wanted to do and I started with this. I refuse to do anything you tell me to do," Emily said and ran up to her room. She had lots of work to do and so little time.

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Emily said standing in the doorway of the sitting room.<p>

"What is it?" he sighed setting down his book. He looked up and saw Emily standing there with a suitcase in one hand and that puppy in the other. "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye, it's the polite thing to do, you know," she responded.

"No, you are not, go back up to your room."

"No."

"Emily Felicity Kirkland, go to your room right now," Arthur commanded.

"No. That's not even my name," Emily said.

"What?" Arthur asked shocked.

"That's not my name," Emily repeated. "I changed it to Jones today. It's legally done." She held up a document stating her new name.

"Why?" he asked, his voice almost sounded pained.

"I am not your colony anymore, nor your little sister, and you can't tell me what to do." Emily walked to the door and was about to open it but Arthur grabbed her other arm. Emily looked at him in a way that if looks could kill he would have dropped dead right then and there. "Let go," she said, venom seeping through her voice.

"No. Stop these games and go back to your room," Arthur said.

"I will not!" Emily said yanking her arm free. "I am sorry, kind of, but this is it. Goodbye Arthur." Emily opened the door, walked out and shut it behind her. Arthur was stunned and frozen stiff for a second before he regained his senses and threw open the door to go after her.

"You cannot do this, you are **my** colony!" Arthur yelled after her, she was already past one house.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," Emily said sarcastically and bowing, "I'm not anymore." Emily turned around and walked down the street and out of Arthur's sight. She had taken her first step towards independence and was definitely not turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who had read this and reviewed. ;-; It almost feel sad to end it but it needs to have an ending so it was now or never. Please review this chapter and if you want (which would be greatly appreciated) you could read my other stories and review them. Also I am sorry for all the short chapters.<strong>


End file.
